The Power of Knowing
by starryeyed10
Summary: Time Travel Fic, but opposite of what is usually written. You learn a little more of My Remus' history. Remus/OC, some James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Emmaline Maray slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake her roommates up. She stretched as she gathered her things while walking around the room, steering clear of the other four-poster beds and their sleeping inhabitants. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing. She was never really the first one up, that was usually Lily. Lily Evans was her best friend and mother hen. She was constantly reminding Emma of everything between which books she should bring to stop eating so fast as to not giver herself a stomach ache. Emma wasn't forgetful or immature in any way, she just went through her daily routine in such a flash that she needed to be reminded to slow down once in a while, that's what Lily was for.

Emma continued gathering books and parchment, she would do some homework and make room for the time she would be spending on Quittach this weekend. But something was off. She slowly scanned the room. Was she forgetting something? Why did it feel like there was a stone growing in her stomach? She thought back to the night before.

Nothing out of the usual. She had spent the evening after practice sitting in the common room with Lily while James send flying notes to her with sweet nothings on them. Lily outwardly scoffed and shot looks at James, but Emma knew that she loved the attention, she was even stuffing the notes in her pocket for safe keeping instead of burning them with a wave of her wand like she did last week. After serving as prefect, Remus came and sunk into the seat next to her. He leaned forward a bit and rested his head on his hand, facing Emma. She stopped writing and looked up smiling.

"How was the patrol?" She lightly patted his leg sympathetically. With the full moon coming up he had been more drained than usual.

"Fine, I just don't want to sit and do my essay tonight but I have no time the rest of the week." He signed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

He had told Emma about being bitten a few months ago. She was the first person he ever told. When he had been brought to the school his parents had taken care of everything. He never really told the boys, they had found out by themselves. Emma was different. In their third year they had begun to see more of each other, in and out of class. They would meet up at the library to finish essays, compare notes in potions class, and they were often the last ones to leave the common room at night. After this had been going on for a few terms, Lily had stepped in a confronted both of them. Neither of them denied liking the other, and they went about their business as usual.

Once he opened his eyes Emma was gathering her things, "Where are you going? Are you finished already?" Lily questioned, but smiling all the same.

"No, Remus and I are going to move over to the couch near the fire." She smiled back and waited for Remus to follow her.

It was the same couch that Sirius was currently entertaining a trio of third years with a simple charm they learned earlier in the week. Emma had her arms wrapped in front of her around her books and stopped next to Sirius. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at her and continued with his wand motions. The gaggle of girls was staring at him in awe.

She cocked her head to one side and moved her eyes behind her, in Remus' direction. Remus was leaning against the arm of the couch with his eyes closed again. Sirius nodded and ended the magic show. The girls clapped and stood to follow Sirius to his next post.

Emma took a seat, arranging her books around her. Remus slid in slightly behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting is head in her hair on her shoulder.

She leaned into him a bit, "Anything I can do?" She whispered as she closed her eyes and ran her hands along his arms encircling her.

He didn't say anything, just lightly shook his head along her shoulder. This was the most relaxed he had been all day. The fire was warm, the couch of was soft, and he was able to breathe in the smell of her hair as she worked on her books.

After some time, James went over to tell Remus he was heading up. When he got there he just stood and smiled for a minute. Lily made her way over, "What are…" James cut her off and pointed at the couple on the couch. Emma's books lay abandoned around them and her hair covered Remus' face. Both were sound asleep.

Lily made to wake Emma up but James stopped her again, "I'll come back down for them after I shower. Remus hasn't been sleeping lately, give them a few more minutes."

For the first time James could remember, Lily is didn't go to argue right away. She smiled at him and nodded.

Now Emma stood in her room still trying to figure out what was missing. That night James had come back down and stirred her awake. She slowly woke Remus and they made their way to their prospective stairs. He reached out and lightly grabbed her arm before she started up. He pulled her into his chest and breathed her in one last time, " 'Night, Lina."

Lily was starting to stir. She rubbed her eyes open and looked at Emma, "What are you doing up?" She stopped and sat up when Emma didn't answer, "What's wrong?"

Emma continued to stand there. Lily swung her legs over her bed and shrugged into her robes. She placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and looked her straight in the face, "Emma." Emma seemed to wake up.

"Something is pulling me Lil." She stated cryptically.

Lily made a surprised face then said quickly, "Madam Pomfery it is." She grabbed Emma's robes and pulled her friend out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily made her way to Transfiguration with a note from Madam Pomfery to Professor McGonagall. She handed the note over and slipped into her seat, glancing past the empty one next to her, having her eyes fall on Remus. He made to stand up but the bell rang and Professor McGonagall called everyone to their seats. He continued to stare at Lily, but there was little she could do to explain why Emma wasn't there until after class.

The lesson seemed to drag on. Lily could tell that the boys were antsy, Remus especially. When class ended they gathered their things and met in the hall.

"Remus relax, I'm sure everything is fine." James patted him on the back before looking around for Lily. Sirius was looking around too, where had she gone?

Finally Lily strode up to them, she put her hand up before continuing, "I'm sure she is fine. She wasn't feeling well this morning so I took her to the hospital wing, I sat with her a while and that's why I was late getting to class. I am planning on going to see her during lunch."

Remus didn't seem satisfied, "What do you mean she 'didn't feel well'? That could mean like a billion things Lily."

Lily looked at him, but Sirius stepped in, "Moony, she didn't feel well so she went to see a nurse, I don't know what the problem is."

By now they were some of the last students left in the hall. They started making their way to charms but Remus was holding back.

"Remus, what are you going to do? She is probably taking a nap anyway, we will just go see her when Lily goes, c'mon," James reached out and grabbed Remus' robes at the shoulder. He obliged by moving his feet a bit in their direction, but still wanted to go back, 'I'm sure she is ok.' He thought to himself, 'Madam Pomfery can heal anything, I should know.'

If transfiguration dragged on then charms was at a stand-still. Remus was barely taking any notes, just staring at the clock on the wall. Lily was also nervously glancing at the clock every few moments, willing time to move faster. After walking Emma down to the hospital wing she had stayed for a while to keep her company while Madam Pomfery attended to a few other students, apparently it was cold/flu season and the students were getting hit hard. Lily tried to have Emma explain again what was "pulling" her.

"I told you Lily, I don't know. You know that feeling when someone is pulling you along and your body takes a second to catch up with you? It's like that, but a little more constant, oh I don't know. I don't really feel it anymore, let's just go." Emma had made to stand up but she swayed a little and gripped Lily's shoulder for support.

"Yeah," said Lily sarcastically, "you can't even stand up straight, we are staying."

Madam Pomfery came by and did some quick diagnostic spells, "Well, everything seems to be fine. You don't have a cold or the flu, and you still have color in your skin. How about I give you a Pepper-Up Potion and you can lay down for a little, I'll pass a note on excusing you with Miss Evans here." She wrote something down and gave it to Lily, "You can come visit during lunch, if not I am sure that Miss Maray will be back later today." She took under Emma's arm and led her to an empty bed in the back corner, "Get some rest, I'll be right back with the potion." With that she had shooed Lily out of the wing.

Remus practically ran out of charms and down the hall. The boys weren't far behind him. He stopped to open the door but heard a voice behind him, "And where do you think you are going?" Emma stood with her hands on her hips and a mock scowl on her face, her lips tugging up at the corners. Remus pushed through his friends and wrapped his arms around her, "What happened?" Now holding her at arms length, "Lily said you were ill."

Emma smiled, "From the looks of it she must have made it seem like I was on my death bed," she looked at their worried faces, "Guys, I'm fine! It must just be the beginning of a cold or something Madam Pomfery said. I took a nap and a potion and I'm back to my normal self," she looked directly at Remus, "I promise."

He still looked her over, as if Madam Pomfery may have missed something. Sirius came up behind Remus, "Now that that is settled, hungry?"

"Starved!" Emma laughed and waited for everyone to start towards the Great Hall. Remus was still standing in front of her, "Promise me that nothing is wrong," he stated plainly.

She looked up at him with her hands locked behind his head and stood on her toes, "Remus Lupin, Madam Pomfery doesn't think that anything out of the ordinary is wrong. I promise."

He gave a sigh and bent down to kiss her before walking into the Great Hall.

After their afternoon lessons they made their way up to the common room. All day Remus had been either watching Emma or somehow touching Emma so prove to himself that she was indeed, perfectly fine. They all spread out their books and got to work, the boys breaking more often than the girls but still getting work done.

Emma got up a stretched. She closed her ancient runes book with a loud 'clap' and yawned. She stood behind Remus and leaned against him, "Take a break?"

He put down his quill and walked with her out of the common room. They walked the halls hand in hand and found a window to sit by, away from everyone else. She leaned against him in his lap and gazed out the window.

"Lina, what happened this morning?" He started drawing circles down her arm lazily.

"I wasn't feeling well so Lily took me to the hospital wing." She replied.

Remus lowered his head so his mouth was level with her ear, "Please?" For some reason he thought that there was more to the story than what she was giving away.

She turned in his lap and placed his arms around her. He locked his hands on the small of her back, "I felt like something was pulling me." She stared up at him, gauging his reaction. What she had told Lily that, Lily looked at her like she had gone mental.

Remus considered this for a moment before unlocking a hand to run through her hair, "What did Madam Pomfery say about it?"

He was concerned, she knew that, but Madam Pomfery sent her back to classes for the day so she didn't think it was too serious, right? "She did her tests and said that everything was normal, no cold or flu or anything of the sort. Like I said, she told me to take a nap and then get to class."

Remus nodded. Emma put her hands on either side of his face, "If she thought something was wrong she would have kept me longer." She continued lightly outlining his face, "I feel much better, I'm sure it's nothing."

The next night was the full moon. Remus said his good byes and Emma walked with him to the entrance hall.

"Be careful please." Emma interlocked their fingers together as they walked. She always got nervous during the full moon, not that she was in any way afraid of Remus when he transformed, she just didn't like that someone else could unknowingly be out there and get hurt. She knew Remus enough to know that if he bit, or killed, anyone it would destroy him.

He smiled down at her, "It's not like I remember much from the night, and James and Sirius will watch out for me." He didn't mention Peter because of his animagus size, there was no way a rat could delay a werewolf attack in any way.

"I know." She pulled his head down and kissed him. They could hear Madam Pomfery starting to open the entrance hall doors.

He kissed her one last time and pushed her towards the hall lightly, "Get some sleep."

* * *

Author's Note: Now onto the good stuff... thanks for sticking with it so far!


End file.
